La rencontre des deux mages
by Takomaki
Summary: Après la fin de Dragon Age II, juste avant Inquisition. [SPOIL] Hawke et Anders ont décidé d'aider les mages qui se sont libérés des Cercles, mais où et comment chercher du soutien ? Pensées de mon perso Hawke sur son vécu à Kirkwall et la rencontre avec des héros de Origins.


**La rencontre des deux mages**

 **Edito :** Cette histoire se situe après la fin de Dragon Age II, juste avant Inquisition. Je n'ai pas encore vraiment joué à Inquisition, j'ai fait 30 heures (en ayant fait à fond les quêtes annexes) et puis comme je ne connaissait pas les épisodes d'avant, j'ai décidé de tout recommencer depuis le début. Enfin bref, si vous voyez des incohérences avec Inquisition c'est normal. Si j'ai fait une erreur n'hésitez pas.

Pour les personnages, je reprend le perso de Hawke que j'ai créé avec ma vision des choses et en appliquant les décisions que j'ai pris sur Origins. Comme la plupart des fanfics. Cette histoire, j'avais besoin de l'écrire pour moi, mais je trouve ça pas mal de la partager avec la communauté !

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 1 : De retour à Férelden**_

 _ **Prologue :**_ _Kysara Hawke est née à Lothering où elle a grandi avec ses parents, son frère Carver et sa sœur Bethany. Elle montra des aptitudes pour la magie bien assez tôt, tout comme sa sœur, et vécurent en apostat jusqu'au jour où l'Enclin marcha sur Férelden. Kysara Hawke et sa famille quittèrent le pays pour Kirkwall. Là-bas, elle devint le Hérault de la ville en la sauvant des Qunari, mais sa prise de position en faveur des mages lors de l'éclatement du Cercle, fit qu'elle quitta la ville en compagnie de ses amis, dont Anders celui qui avait fait exploser la Chantrie de Kirkwall. Nul ne sait ce qu'elle devint par la suite…_

Jamais dans sa vie, Kysara Hawke ne s'était sentie aussi libre. Maintenant que les Cercles de Thédas avaient explosés et qu'elle avait quitté Kirkwall pour éviter tout ennui causé par son soutien aux mages, elle voyageait au-delà des terres des Marches Libres. Chacun de ses compagnons s'étaient petit à petit dispersés par-ci et par-là. Aveline avait rejoint son mari dans une petite ville de Férelden et ils y travaillaient comme gardes. Isabela s'en était allée au gré du vent et par-delà la mer. Merill avait préféré parcourir Thédas pour en découvrir plus sur le passé de son peuple, les dalatiens. Fenrys était parti avec une bande de mercenaires. Varric avait décidé que son périple avec le Hérault touchait à sa fin, et que la quête de la libération des mages n'était plus de son ressort, il s'en était allé vers d'autres aventures. Et Anders, Hawke avait décidé de lui pardonner sa trahison et de le laisser en vie. Pire, elle avait décidé de l'accompagner dans sa quête folle de libérer tous les mages du joug de la Chantrie. Après avoir vécu une belle histoire d'amour avec lui, elle avait appris à se méfier de lui. Pourtant au fond d'elle-même, elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas laisser les mages abandonnés à leurs propres sorts et qui d'autre qu'Anders était le mieux placé pour l'aider à accomplir cette tâche ? C'était aussi le moyen pour elle de l'avoir à l'œil et de l'empêcher de faire davantage de dégâts. Elle ne voulait pas de deuxième accident Chantrie.

Ses sentiments vis-à-vis d'Anders étaient toujours mitigés. Elle ne savait pas si elle l'aimait encore ou bien si son incident avait créé une brèche dans la confiance qu'elle lui accordait, à tel point qu'elle n'éprouvait pour lui que de la pitié. Malgré tout, elle avait décidé de continuer ce qu'il avait commencé avec lui, sans le détester.

Pourtant, Anders l'avait mis en garde dès le début. C'était vrai qu'il n'arrêtait pas de marmonner qu'il n'était pas assez bien pour elle, qu'elle méritait quelqu'un de mieux, qu'il allait la faire souffrir. Le problème avec les Hawke était que s'il n'y avait pas de risque, la vie était trop monotone. Toute leur vie, la famille avait risqué l'enfermement au Cercle ou pire la peine capitale, mais Malcom Hawke avait tenu à élever ses deux filles en mages libres. Kysara n'avait donc pas peur de prendre des risques pour sa vie, et cela lui avait valu le titre de Héraut. Elle sourit à cette pensée. Cette période avait été glorieuse et aussi très dangereuse, mais des choses extraordinaires s'étaient accomplies.

Assise au bord d'une rivière, Hawke remis quelques mèches de ses cheveux en arrière. Ses cheveux rouges n'étaient pas très discrets, mais elle avait pris l'habitude de se promener avec une cape qui lui couvrait sa longue chevelure. Elle avait cessé de s'attacher les cheveux en arrière. Ses yeux émeraudes fixèrent le ciel et elle soupira. Actuellement elle s'acquittait d'une des tâches les plus embêtantes qu'il soit, laver ses vêtements au bord de la rivière. Ne plus être le Hérault de Kirkwall avait ses désavantages, comme ne plus avoir de servante elfe, sauvée in-extremis, qui vous fasse le ménage.

\- Alors on ne veut pas prendre un petit bain ?

Anders arriva avec un sourire espiègle.

\- Moi j'ai chaud et c'est l'été ! Je vais me baigner !

Et il se déshabilla sans aucune autre forme de procès. Après-tout Hawke l'avait déjà vu tout nu une centaine de fois, elle n'allait pas s'en offusquer, mais les choses en elle et Anders étaient compliquées depuis quelques temps. Celui-ci acceptait son comportement froid comme un criminel qui acceptait avec sagesse sa sentence, tout en sachant qu'il l'avait bien mérité. Après tout le mage pouvait s'estimer heureux que Kysara fasse encore parti de sa vie, et pis, il lui devait la vie !

Hawke scruta Anders quelques instants. Elle savait que ce dernier tentait quelques fois de faire le clown pour l'amadouer, mais cela ne marchait pas. Kysara se montrait distante la plupart du temps, avant que celui-ci ne finisse par abandonner et commence à parler de la libération des mages. Malgré l'ambiance du duo, la mage ne put s'empêcher de penser que les terres de Férelden étaient magnifiques. Kirkwall et les marches libres étaient ravagées, mais sa terre natale avait refleuri après l'Enclin, sauf les terres de Korcari évidemment. D'ailleurs, elle se remémora le fait qu'ils n'étaient pas si loin d'Ostagar et de Lothering.

\- Vous saviez que la femme dragonne que nous avons rencontré, Flémeth, celle qui m'a sauvé la vie, habite juste un peu plus loin au sud ? informa Kysara à l'adresse de son compagnon.

\- Alors quoi ? Vous voulez lui rendre visite ? lança Anders avec un ton détaché.

\- Très drôle ! lança le Hérault. Ce sont justes des rumeurs. Il parait que l'Héroïne de Férelden aurait survécu grâce à elle, mais ce ne sont toujours que des rumeurs…

\- L'Héroïne de Férelden était mage non ?

\- Oui, mais elle est aujourd'hui Commandeur des Gardes des Ombres. Anders comment avez-vous pu ignorer cela ? Vous faisiez bien parti du même Cercle non ?

\- Oui… mais je ne sais pas de qui il s'agit dans le Cercle… de toute façon je n'ai pas sympathisé avec grand monde.

Hawke resta un instant perplexe. Comment son compagnon pouvait-il ignorer ce type d'information ? Tous les mages du Cercle de Férélden devaient savoir qui était la fameuse mage qui avait sauvé le pays d'un Enclin. Kysara elle-même connaissait les compagnons de ce héros, elle avait déjà rencontré Léliana et Zévran. Anders lui cachait-il encore quelque chose ? Le Hérault se mordit la lèvre. Cela faisait un bout de temps que le mage-esprit se tenait à carreaux par gratitude et culpabilité, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de le voir en train de la trahir à nouveau. Soudain, elle eut une idée.

\- Anders ! Je sais ce qu'on va faire dans les prochains jours !

Celui-ci sursauta dans l'eau.

\- Nous allons aller à la rencontre de l'héroïne de Férelden nous-même ! Après tout c'est une mage et elle rendu le Cercle indépendant après l'enclin. Elle saurait peut-être nous aider !

Anders paru pris au dépourvu. Il ne semblait pas aimer l'idée, mais Kysara s'en moquait éperdument. Elle avait vraiment hâte de rencontrer cette femme mage qui avait réussi à sauver le pays.

\- Mais où allons-nous la trouver ? demanda Anders. Nous ne savons même pas où se fourrent à chaque fois les Gardes des Ombres… en plus je ne suis pas sûr qu'ils seront ravis de me revoir.

\- Anders, il faut assumer ses actes. Nous devons nous impliquer dans la libération des mages en passant par des personnes fiables et non des gestes dénués de toute raison.

Elle faisait allusion à la destruction de la Chantrie à Kirkwall, l'événement qui avait déclenché la guerre dans la ville, mais qui avait aussi libéré les mages.

\- Maintenant que les mages sont libérés, peut-être que ne nous n'avons pas besoin de recourir à ça… tenta Anders pour une dernière fois.

Hawke lui jeta un regard glacial.

\- Le problème sera réglé aussi rapidement ? Ne me prenez pas pour une idiote, vous savez aussi bien que moi que en tant que mages nous ne nous en sortirons pas si facilement ! Nous avons une chance d'avoir un bon allié de notre côté !

Anders marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible et resta dans sa bulle toute la soirée.

Au coin du feu, Hawke tenta de se remémorer le chant que chantaient sa mère et sa sœur, « Rogue Heart ». Ce chant lui donnait de l'espoir là où tout semblait perdu. Elle regarda son compagnon de route, il semblait abattu. Elle ne savait pas si elle éprouvait de la pitié pour lui ou si c'était une once d'affection qui émanait d'elle. Dans le doute, elle resta à sa place et regarda le feu. Elle sortit un petit carnet et entrepris de mettre à l'écrit ses idées pour leur prochain périple. Mais par où devaient-ils commencer ?

\- Si nous commençons par Dénérim… marmonna Anders comme pour répondre à la question. La reine Anora saura sans doute répondre à nos questions.

Kysara sourit.

\- Merci Anders…

Le lendemain, ils prirent la route vers la capitale de Férélden. Hawke retint un frisson, ils allaient passer près de Lothering car ils devaient emprunter la route commerciale. Elle n'avait pas revu sa ville natale depuis qu'elle l'avait quitté avec des engeances à ses trousses. Et en effet, lorsqu'ils y passèrent, ils ne restaient que des ruines. La terre avait brûlé comme à Korcari et il ne restait que les fondations des maisons. Hawke ne voulut pas s'y attarder, tout cela lui ramenait trop de souvenir en tête, Bethany, sa mère, son père et Carver. En repensant à son frère devenu Templier, elle se demanda ce qu'il éprouverait en voyant le village où ils avaient grandi dans l'état actuel.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que ça fait de retrouver un endroit qui nous étais cher, car je n'en ai pas moi-même, mais je voulais juste vous dire que j'étais désolé pour tout ce… ces ruines ?

\- Merci Anders, mais je pense que je le surmonterai… après tout ce n'est que le passé.

Le mage acquiesça, c'était sa spécialité fuir le passé et si actuellement il n'avait pas eu une mission importante, il aurait difficilement survécu. Grâce à Justice, il avait pu changer la donne, mais il devait en accepter les conséquences.

Leur route se passa sans trop d'entraves, à part quelques mercenaires et pilleurs qu'ils durent calmer rapidement, mais ces deux excellent mages n'avaient pas peur des petites crapules. Comme le disait si bien Varric, ils en mangeaient tous les jours au petit déjeuner !

\- Je me demande ce qu'il est advenu de Varric, commenta Hawke un jour alors qu'ils étaient tout proche de Dénérim.

\- Il doit probablement voyager de tavernes en tavernes raconter les merveilleux exploits qu'il a vécu avec le Héraut de Kirkwall… attendez, j'ai dit « merveilleux » ? Plutôt « terrifiants » non ?

\- Oui et il doit probablement dire que j'ai les cheveux noirs et le regard obscur, avec une haleine de bière et du sang de Qunari… souffla Hawke.

\- Sans parler de votre caractère effroyable ! Ce Héraut aimait torturer ses compagnons d'aventures ! Il n'était jamais content et finissait toujours par se disputer son butin avec eux.

Hawke éclata de rire. Anders avait réussi à la faire sourire. Ils avaient l'impression de revenir au bon vieux temps, là où tout était possible.

\- Varric me manque… mais au moins avec ces histoires, personne ne cherche une femme aux cheveux rouges flamboyants !

Le mage la regarda de biais. Elle y lu de l'envie retenue.

\- Mon amour, vous êtes bien mieux que ce terrible Héraut…

Kysara baissa les yeux. Anders l'appelait quelques fois « mon amour » car ses sentiments à son égard n'avaient pas changé. Le fait qu'elle accepte de l'accompagner dans sa quête, avait redoublé l'admiration qu'il entretenait à l'égard de sa compagne de voyage, mais elle passerait toujours en second plan après leur mission. Pourtant quelques fois, elle se demandait si elle ne ferait pas mieux de suivre son propre chemin et de croiser des personnes plus saines mentalement… mais en réalité elle n'avait jamais pu côtoyer qui que ce soit de sain d'esprit. A Kirkwall elle avait intégré dans son équipe une elfe pratiquant la magie du sang, un ancien esclave de l'empire tévintide, un nain louche et alcoolique, une pirate déchue et enfin une femme qui ne savait rien faire d'autre que son métier.

Lorsque les deux mages arrivèrent aux portes de Dénérim, aucun d'eux n'avait dit un mot, chacun dans leurs pensées respectives. Hawke sembla surprise par la capitale, elle avait un vague souvenir de cette ville car elle était venue avec son père une fois.

\- Hé bien, cela fait au moins un an qu'on n'avait pas vu pareille ville !

La ville grouillait de monde, des jeunes, des vieux, des hommes et des elfes. Il y avait aussi certains mages qui se promenaient en liberté, mais ils se faisaient assez discret. La population ne les admettait pas encore. Kysara et Anders avaient bien pris le soin de cacher chacun leur bâton de mage enveloppés dans du tissu. Il régnait en ville une certaine tension. Hawke avait cru tout d'abord que c'était à cause de l'envergure de la cité, mais en réalité le problème venait du conflit mages et templiers. La Chantrie était remplie de fidèles, mais beaucoup de passant la regardait avec des yeux noirs. La population de Férelden semblait déchirée par le conflit, mais c'était encore plus palpable à Dénérim.

Les deux mages s'arrêtèrent à une taverne pour commander quelque chose à manger. Certains passants les observaient avec curiosité.

\- Est-ce qu'il y a écrit « mage » sur mon front ? se plaignit Kysara agacée.

\- Même si nos bâtons sont enveloppés dans des tissus, je pense que certains auront devinés ce qu'il se cache en dessous. En revanche, je ne vois pas pourquoi on devrait se cacher, nous sommes des mages libres !

\- Je suis d'accord, mais cela ne va pas nous arranger une audience avec la reine de Férelden, fit remarquer le Héraut.

Anders ne répondit pas et s'attaqua au contenu de son assiette.

\- Raah si seulement j'avais encore mon rang de Hérault, tout cela me serait plus simple ! lança Hawke frustrée.

\- Vous auriez pu être Vicomte si vous l'aviez pu ! Il suffisait juste que les templiers ne s'en mêlent pas…

\- Mais je suis bien là, assise dans une auberge miteuse avec un mage un peu obsessionnel et une chope de bière ! Je savoure le fait de voyager où bon me semble !

\- Sauf à Osterburg… lâcha Anders entre deux gorgées.

\- Oui enfin moi je peux y aller, je ne risque rien… commenta Kysara. Mais pour en revenir à Kirkwall, je crois que la ville est quand même sous le contrôle des templiers. D'un côté, je suis plutôt soulagée lorsque je pense que le chevalier-capitaine est Cullen, Carver ne souffrira pas trop…

Anders ne dit rien, mais elle savait pourquoi. Son ami n'approuvait pas les templiers quel que soit le genre. Hawke quant à elle savait qu'il avait du bon et du mauvais chez chacun des camps, même si elle avait pris partit pour les mages. Après tout n'était pas elle-même un mage apostat avant la libération des Cercles ?

\- Vous avez bien dit chevalier-capitaine Cullen ? demanda la serveuse en apparaissant de nulle part.

Les deux mages se tournèrent vers elle surpris.

\- Excusez-moi, mais le Cullen, c'était le même qui était templier au Cercle de Calenhad. Des rumeurs disent qu'il aurait perdu la boule… confia la serveuse. Il aurait exécuté pleins de mages.

\- Quand avant ou après ? demanda Hawke agacée.

\- Avant ou après quoi ? fit la serveuse avec un ton abruti.

\- L'enclin, s'impatienta la mage.

\- Bah… juste après… ou peut-être même avant ! C'était affreux ici l'Enclin !

\- N'importe qui aurait perdu la boule, conclut Kysara.

\- Ouais bah excusez-moi, avec toutes les affaires sordides qui passent dans notre pays, on a tous une raison de perdre la boule ! Rien que cette affaire de Cercles ! Bah maintenant, tous les jours, on a droit à notre lot de mages de sang !

Kysara et Anders échangèrent un regard. Vu la réaction de Cullen face à eux à Kirkwall, ils doutaient de la véracité de le histoire, mais il était temps de soutirer des informations.

\- Vous prendrez bien un verre avec nous pour nous raconter un peu ce qui se passe ici à Dénérim ? proposa Hawke en proposant la chaise libre.

La serveuse sembla tiraillée entre l'envie et la peur de se faire réprimander. Elle alla finalement chercher une troisième chope et s'assit avec ses clients.

\- Avec vos gros bâtons emmitouflés vous avez l'air de mages ! déclara la serveuse en s'asseyant à la table.

\- Peut-être que c'est ce que nous sommes, lança Anders avec un ton de défi.

La serveuse ne s'en offusqua pas, elle sembla même admirative.

\- Bah je suppose qu'avec tous ces mages de sang qui courent vaux mieux être armé ! Et les templiers aussi nous ne causent pas mal de problèmes. Toujours à embêter nos clients à la recherche d'apostats !

\- Que savez-vous sur la réaction de la reine face à cette… euh, problématique ? demanda Kysara.

\- Elle fait du mieux qu'elle peut, elle punit les mages et les templiers. Y'en a pleins qui se font enfermer… mais elle reste digne. C'est une grande reine elle ! Tout le monde l'aime beaucoup, c'est grâce à elle que Dénérim a été sauvé de l'Enclin.

\- Ah oui et le héros de Férelden ?

\- Cette elfe ? lança la serveuse. Pardonnez-moi, ne me jugez pas comme si je n'étais pas reconnaissante, mais elle n'aurait jamais pu sauver tout le monde de l'enclin sans la reine Anora, le Iarl Eamon et les autres… et entre nous, celle que je préfère c'est Léliana la barde ! Elle nous a chanté pendant des mois les balades de l'Enclin !

\- Est-ce que vous savez où pourrait se trouver l'héroïne de Férelden ?

\- Ah ça… je sais juste qu'elle est partie rapidement pour… je crois reformer les Gardes des Ombres… mais il y a une rumeur comme quoi ils ont établi une base près de la forêt de Bréciliane.

\- D'accord et vous savez si la reine Anora reçoit en ce moment ?

\- Comment je pourrais le savoir ? Je ne suis qu'une serveuse ! Cela dit, deux autres types disaient qu'ils voulaient prendre une audience avec elle l'autre jour. Je crois que cela concernait un certain Calcave… Colcav… je ne sais pas.

\- Conclave, corrigea Hawke avec patience.

Suite à l'échange avec la serveuse, ils n'avaient rien appris de nouveaux, à part des rumeurs par-ci par-là. Ils devaient confirmer la présence de la Garde des Ombres dans la forêt de Bréciliane, mais pour cela ils devaient obtenir une audience avec la reine Anora.

\- Elle ne va jamais nous recevoir, fit Anders lorsqu'ils se rendaient au palais.

\- Si, on va trouver un moyen !

Hawke n'était pas pessimiste, après-tout elle avait quelques atouts sous sa manche.

Le palais de la reine était gigantesque. Tout avait été réhabilité après le dernier Enclin et l'on avait l'impression que la mauvaise aventure ne s'était jamais produit. Les jardins étaient remplis de fleurs de toutes les couleurs, les fontaines débordaient d'eau et de poissons décoratifs, les gardes avaient de beaux uniformes et les nobles qui se promenaient autour du château semblaient majestueux. Bien sûr, tout cela n'avait rien avoir avec l'extravagance d'Orlaïs, mais on voyait tout de même que la reine Anora avait veillé à que ce soit agréable à vivre. Kysara aurait presque pu se sentir en paix.

\- Tout ce déballage de richesse ne servira pas à faire oublier aux gens que les mages souffrent, commenta Anders amer.

\- C'est vrai, mais ce ne sont pas les seuls. Tout de même, ce château est assez agréable…

Ils s'avancèrent vers l'enceinte du château, mais des gardes contrôlaient les entrées et sorties. Ils confisquaient les armes aux visiteurs.

\- Bonjour, nous venons pour demander une audience avec la reine Anora, annonça Kysara aux gardes.

\- Pour demander une audience faut entrer, et pour entrer faut laisser toutes armes ici !

Anders et Kysara regardèrent le tas d'armes derrière les gardes, mais aucun d'eux n'avait envie de confier leurs précieux bâtons de mage à ces types.

\- Prévenez la reine Anora que le Héraut de Kirkwall en personne souhaiterai pouvoir s'entretenir avec elle, annonça la mage avec toute l'aura du Héraut en elle.

Les gardes parurent surpris. L'un d'entre eux blêmit, il semblait comprendre ce que « Héraut de Kirkwall » signifiait, quelqu'un qui pouvait vous réduire en miette en moins de deux. La réputation de Kysara avait traversé les Marches Libres, surtout depuis la révolte des mages du Cercle, sans compter les rumeurs qu'avait pu répandre Varric. Finalement, le plus mal à l'aise décida de s'éclipser pour aller chercher une réponse. Les deux mages attendirent sur le côté. Après plusieurs longues minutes, le garde apparut avec une personne barbue.

\- Bien le bonjour, Héraut de Kirkwall, si cela est vrai, salua l'homme à la barbe en arrivant à hauteur de Kysara. Je suis le iarl Eamon Guerrin.

\- Je me nomme Kysara Hawke, et malheureusement je ne suis plus Héraut, mais je suis tout de même originaire de Lothering.

\- Ah ! Triste destin que celui de cette ville, commenta le iarl sincèrement désolé.

\- Ne vous en faites pas, repris la mage. Nous souhaiterions nous entretenir avec sa majesté la reine Anora, je vous prie.

\- Hé bien, étant donné votre sulfureuse réputation et par sécurité, j'aurais envie de vous demander de déposer vos armes, mais pas ici, suivez-moi.

Les deux mages suivirent le iarl sans broncher. Même sans leur bâton, les mages pouvaient utiliser leur magie. Ceci n'inquiéta pas plus Kysara, ce n'était qu'un simple protocole.

Ils pénétrèrent dans l'enceinte du Château et arrivèrent dans un grand Hall. Le château était joliment décoré, des tapisseries colorées et des fleurs dans les vases. Après quelques couloirs, le iarl de Golefalois s'arrêta devant une porte.

\- Voudriez-vous bien me confier vos bâtons de mages ? demanda celui-ci avec la plus grande politesse.

Hawke fit un signe de tête et son compagnon s'exécuta à contrecœur. Le iarl ouvrit la porte et confia les armes à une servante elfe.

\- Ne vous inquiétez, ceci est la chambre dans laquelle je suis invité par la reine, vos affaires seront sous bonne surveillance, commenta le iarl Eamon.

\- Pourquoi nous faire confiance ? demanda Kysara surprise d'être considérée avec tant d'égards.

\- Je n'ai pas d'animosité par rapport aux mages, mon propre fils…

Le iarl sembla se perdre dans ses pensées.

\- Enfin, je pense que quelqu'un qui a mérité le titre de Héraut un jour, doit être un minimum fiable, reprit-il avec calme.

\- Et que fait le iarl défenseur de Golefalois à Dénérim, si je puis me permettre ?

\- J'ai un domaine ici, je vous signale. De plus, la reine à réunit tous ses soutiens pour une question de la plus haute importance. Vous n'ignorez pas que la dissolution des Cercles a créé un véritable chaos. La Chantrie d'un côté et les mages libres de l'autre, mais ce n'est pas aussi simple… On dit qu'un Conclave sera bientôt organisé par la Divine Justinia. Par le Créateur ! Si la divine d'Orlaïs s'y mets, c'est que cela ne concerne pas juste Férelden…

\- Anders et Kysara se regardèrent interloqués. Un conclave ? Cela allait concerner toutes les parties et tous les dirigeants de Thédas !

\- Un conclave… cela veut dire que les décisions concernant les mages seront prises à une échelle supérieure, commenta Anders sentant la colère monter. Ne peut-on pas permettre aux mages de décider pour eux-mêmes ?

\- C'est justement le but, répondit le Iarl Eamon. Que des représentants des mages s'y rendent, pour en discuter.

\- Ce n'est pas une mauvaise chose à mon avis, fit Kysara à l'adresse du mage. Il faut que les choses puissent se régler le plus calmement possible.

Bien sûr, elle savait que Anders-Justice n'était pas de cet avis, mais elle était le dernier rempart entre lui et la folie.

\- En tout cas pour ce qui est de l'audience avec la reine Anora, reprit le iarl. Je ne vous promets rien, elle est très occupée en ce moment avec cette histoire.

\- Nous voulions justement lui parler de ceci, iarl, annonça Hawke. Nous aurions besoin d'avoir son avis sur le conflit, mais aussi de récupérer des informations sur les Gardes des Ombres.

\- Qu'ont à faire les Gardes des Ombres dans le conflit des mages et templiers ? demanda Eamon piqué dans sa curiosité.

\- Nous avons besoin de savoir où se trouve l'héroïne de Férelden pour…

Kysara ne pouvait décemment pas exposer son plan et avouer que c'était pour avoir un soutien à faveur des mages libres, mais elle devait trouver un alibi.

\- C'est pour pouvoir mieux traquer les mages du sang, vous savez ils nous causent beaucoup de torts à nous les mages honnêtes, énonça Hawke le plus naturellement du monde.

Anders sembla outré par les propos, mais il garda le silence.

\- Comme les mages du sang appellent les démons et favorisent les Enclins, hé bien… voilà nous sommes à la recherche de toute aide.

Le iarl sembla surpris par la demande et se mit à réfléchir.

\- Je doute que les Gardes des Ombres prennent en chasse les mages de sang, mais après tout ce n'est pas sans lien. Il me semble pourtant que les Gardes des Ombres ont des choses plus urgentes à régler qu'un conflit humain… ils doivent intervenir là où des engeances se présentent.

Hawke sentit toute son argumentation se défaire.

\- Ne pensez-vous pas, que c'est à eux de décider quelle bataille ils doivent mener ? demanda Kysara en tentant le tout pour le tout.

\- C'est bien vrai, mais à leur place je me soucierai des engeances en priorité et… mais enfin, vous avez raison, c'est bien à eux de décider.

Kysara parut soulagé, alors qu'Anders semblait tendu. Il ne restait plus que la reine à convaincre du bienfondé de leur fausse mission. Hawke savait que son compagnon n'approuvait pas le discours qu'elle avait tenu, même s'il était complètement faux. Jamais ils n'allaient prendre en grippe les mages du sang. Enfin, pas aussi radicalement. Il était vrai que la plupart étaient tombés sous le joug des démons, mais Merill, per exemple, s'en sortait très bien. Comment déterminer qui était bon et moins bon ? Etait-ce la magie du sang qui corrompait tous les mages ou ce n'était juste qu'un moyen d'agir ? Vis-à-vis de ça elle restait toujours confuse, malgré le fait que la balance penchait contre ce type de magie à cause de toutes les horreurs qu'elle avait pu voir et combattre.

\- Pour ce qui est de votre audience avec la reine, je ne sais pas si elle vous sera concluante, commenta le iarl de Golefalois. Je peux vous dire cependant que Taëna, l'héroïne de Férelden, est une très bonne amie à moi. Peut-être que je peux vous aider à la trouver.

\- Savez-vous où elle se trouve ? demanda Hawke avec intérêt.

\- Il y avait une ancienne forteresse des Gardes des Ombres au Pic du Soldat, c'est là-bas où leur nouvelle base est installée. C'est au nord de Dénérim, en direction d'Amaratine.

Le Pic du Soldat étaient des terres hostiles, mais bon, Hawke avait vu déjà pire endroit.


End file.
